Nest (Part 2 of Snakes)
by 8bitstrawberrie
Summary: Balance is jealous when Naga focuses all of his attention to Alya and Nora. When Naga confesses that Nora is trying to make some major changes to Naga's life, and that Naga is happy to make those changes, Balance gets upset and forces himself to make a decision over the fate of their friendship. Meanwhile, Echidna is not happy with Naga and the decisions he has been making.


_**Two years earlier**_

_Balance hadn't been unfamiliar with the planet Toki. His mother was a timekeeper. This planet would have been right up her alley. Of course, she was nowhere near this place. But there was something about it that... made him miss her just a bit. But he was a grown man, and he was trying to shake off the feeling of missing his mama._

_Balance raced to find the number four key. All the keys needed to be turned within thirty minutes, and Balance knew he would have no problem doing his part. _

_However, Tsurugi had alerted the team that an explosion had caused a twist in time. This twist was causing problems, and each team member was now having to face a painful part of their memories, and they had to be overcome in order to turn the key._

_Balance wasn't worried. There were a few things that he could have run into. His mother, maybe, and her overbearing ways. His father's memory, perhaps. Oh, that time that Justice had taken him to the dark side of the planet and laughed at him when he cried about it. Said it was "initiation" or something. Ah, to be a stupid kid again..._

_"Found it!" Balance cried out to himself as he finally found the key. As he ran up to it, he nearly fell over when he saw the memory he supposedly had to overcome._

_"Naga!" Balance cried out. _

_The manifested image of Naga was completely silent. He looked at Balance. Naga didn't smile, and his face was completely blank._

_"I knew it'd be Naga who'd appear before me!" Balance cried out, approaching Naga and leaning his arm on his shoulder. _

_Balance then pulled back. This was way too easy. He didn't see how everyone else had ended up having to overcome such bad, painful memories. Naga wasn't a painful memory._

_Balance slapped Naga's hand, and they did their BN Thieves stance. "Agepoyo way!" Balance cried out, watching Naga carefully. This Naga's expression was still blank, but he didn't care. _

_Why was this considered a bad memory? Nothing about Naga was bad. What was there about Naga that Balance had to overcome?_

_"Let's turn it," Balance said, quickly taking care of key number four._

_He was happy. As long as he had Naga by his side, there was no such thing as a painful memory._

* * *

"Hey, Naga?"

Naga could hear somebody talking to him, but his focus was directed at his baby sister. He was sitting on the floor with his knees up, carefully balancing on the baby on his legs and holding onto her with his knees. He had a stuffed animal in one hand, and his other hand was holding onto Alya, making sure she didn't fall. He was trying to use the stuffed animal to make her smile, and Balance tried to hold in his laughter as he observed Naga's baby talk.

"Naga, do you really think you can make her smile?"

"She's smiling for me," Naga said to Balance. "I'm her big brother. She already loves me. Don't you, you sweet little baby?"

"Three-week-old babies don't smile, Naga. She's probably got gas."

"Oh, so you're the expert on baby sisters now?" Naga said, finally looking up.

"No, it's just what the book said."

"You actually read the book?"

"I'm not going to live with a baby and not understand them," Balance said flatly.

"It doesn't matter," Naga said. "I know she loves me and that's the important part."

Balance tilted his head to the side. Naga was right. Out of everyone there, Alya demanded to be held by Naga the most. Naga could do everything but feed the baby the way his mother did, though she would leave a bottle with him if she had to leave. Naga spent a lot of time helping Echidna, despite Echidna's insistence that she knew how to take care of a baby and didn't need Naga's help.

"You need to hurry up and get ready," Balance said. Now that the baby was three weeks old, and the rest of the Kyurangers had taken their leave, it was time to get back to normal.

"Get ready for what?"

"Your poetry readings," Balance said. "Especially now that you've written a poem, I think it's time you went back, and you got up on that stage."

"I'm not going."

"What? Why not? I think Nora is expecting you. You haven't gone since the baby was born. It's time."

"Nora understands."

"She understands what?" Balance asked. He sat down on the sofa, watching Naga on the floor with the baby.

"Alya comes first."

"Naga, you don't have to watch Alya. Your mom will be home soon."

"I told her I would help."

"She doesn't expect you to babysit all day and all night. Don't you miss your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Naga said, finally looking up from the baby.

"You're hopeless," Balance said, shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naga said.

The baby started fussing, and Balance stared at her. He did like that baby, but she was noisy. One of the things he was going to miss was the quiet. They hadn't had any peace and quiet since Terazi had moved in.

"She's probably hungry," Naga said. "I need to feed her."

Balance chuckled. "How are _you_ going to feed her, exactly? You're missing an important body part, aren't ya?"

"Do you have to have a retort for _everything_?" Naga asked. "Mother left her a bottle. It's in the fridge."

"Oh, right, the pump," Balance said. "And to answer your question, I wouldn't _need_ a retort if you didn't say so many weird things."

Naga sighed. He was about to get up, but Echidna and Terazi walked in at the moment.

"Welcome home," Balance said.

"Thank you," Echidna said. She walked over to the baby and picked her up.

"She just started fussing," Naga said. "I'll get her bottle."

"That is all right," Echidna said. "I will take care of her now."

"How was your appointment with Dr. Bastet?" Naga asked.

"It went well," Echidna said. "I am healthy, and Dr. Bastet said I am healing very nicely."

"He's a great doctor," Terazi said. "He is very gentle and caring."

"I do like him very much," Echidna said. "I am grateful for what he has done for our family."

Echidna turned and walked into the kitchen with the baby, and Balance noticed that Terazi was staring at her.

"Ma?" Balance asked. "You ok there?"

"Oh, yeah," Terazi said. "Just... just watchin', I guess."

Balance was a little confused. "Ok, not like it's the first time you've seen Echidna walking out of the room before."

"Oh, hush," Terazi said, following Echidna into the kitchen.

"What's with _her_?" Balance asked Naga.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Naga said, getting up off of the floor.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" Balance asked.

"No one's acting weird," Naga said. "_You're_ acting weird."

"Hey, you're over here with your baby voice wanting to learn how to breastfeed, and my mom is following your mom around like a lost little puppy."

"I don't want to learn how to breastfeed!" Naga cried out.

"Why are you screaming at me?"

"Because you're not being nice."

"Being nice," Balance repeated. "Ouch. You got me there."

Naga rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa.

"Boys, that is enough," Terazi said, following Echidna out of the kitchen. Echidna had prepared the bottle, and she looked over at Naga, who was silently begging her to let him feed the baby. Echidna smiled and handed the baby and the bottle to Naga. She sat down next to him.

Balance watched as Terazi sat on the recliner. She had her hands neatly folded in her lap, and her head was titled watching the two of them with the baby.

The room remained silent as Naga fed the baby, and Echidna and Terazi watched. Every once in a while, Echidna would whisper to Naga, mainly making sure he was feeding the baby correctly.

Balance was getting irritated. Ever since that baby had come home, Naga and Terazi's focuses had completely shifted to her. Yeah, babies are great, right, and they _did_ go through the trauma of thinking she was dead, but... the baby was alive and well and taking precious attention away from Balance.

Balance had kind of expected it from Naga, at least at first. But not his mother. Why was his mother so into this baby? She loved kids, he supposed. She had two sons herself, and she had a grandson.

Maybe Terazi was upset because Balance had never given her a grandchild?

No, that was stupid. It was perfectly normal for people of their species to not reproduce. Firstly, it was a _pain_. You had to find somebody you wanted to reproduce with, then make at least _some_ kind of commitment, then, of course, there was the physical part...

Balance's species reproduced the same way that any organic species could. He could help a female conceive, she would go through pregnancy, and she would give birth. Though it appeared that people didn't believe it because they looked like robots, they were mechanical lifeforms... and being a _lifeform_ meant that they could reproduce. Just... differently.

But Balance didn't want to think about that, and he definitely didn't want it clouding up his mind. If Terazi wanted a grandchild, she would simply ask for one, wouldn't she?

She asked Justice for one. He got married and gave her one. That kept her happy and occupied for two hundred years. Vahy was a cute kid... two hundred and twelve years old, but still a kid, nonetheless.

Balance looked at Alya, and then back at his mother.

He was probably overthinking this. The baby was new. Everything new got attention. It would only be a matter of time before Terazi would remember she had a child of her own, and she'd turn around and say, "Balance, we're going for drinks!"

"Balance?"

Balance realized he had stopped paying attention to what was going on in the room. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Mother wants to go to the poetry reading," Naga said.

"I would also like it if you went with us," Echidna said.

"You want _me_ to go?" Balance asked.

"Yes," Echidna said. "I do."

"I want to go, too," Terazi said.

Oh. Of course _she_ did. "But who's going to watch the baby?"

"We'll take her with us," Naga said.

"You're going to take a _baby_ to the poetry reading?"

"It's a bookstore, not a bar," Terazi said. "If the baby starts crying, one of us will take her outside."

"It's cold outside," Balance said.

"And she'll be dressed for it," Terazi said.

Why was Balance's mother arguing with him? "Ok," he finally said. "I'll go."

"Good," Naga said. Alya had finished her bottle by then, and Naga handed her back to Echidna and got off the sofa.

Balance watched as Naga headed off to the bathroom and turned his focus back to his mother. Terazi had joined Echidna on the sofa, watching Echidna as she burped the baby.

Oh, yes. Exciting stuff. If Balance had been able to, he would have rolled his eyes.

It didn't take long before everyone was ready to head to the bookstore, and Terazi had gotten them there in no time.

They had made their way in quickly, and were immediately greeted by Calder.

"Welcome back!" Calder cried out. "And look who ya brought! What a beautiful baby, Miss Echidna! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Echidna said. "This is Alya."

"She's real pretty," Calder said. "Looks just like her mama."

Echidna smiled. "Thank you," she said again.

"I'll get ya some tea," Calder said. "Take a seat. If you sit on that couch over there, it's close to the bathroom but still got a good view."

"Thank you," Echidna said one more time, and Calder laughed.

"Hi, Naga," a quiet voice said.

Naga turned around quickly, and Nora was standing there. He quickly gave her a hug.

"Hi, Nora," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you brought the baby!" Nora cried out. "She's so cute and tiny!"

"You're a nurse, don't you see newborns all the time?" Balance asked.

"Balance!" Terazi cried out. "Don't be rude. Alya _is_ cute and tiny."

"Sorry," Balance said, but he didn't mean it.

"I don't normally get this close to them," Nora said. "But this is my boyfriend's baby sister. It... it's ok to think she's cute, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Naga said, glaring at Balance.

"Thank you," Echidna said, and Naga chuckled.

Echidna sat down on the couch that Calder had suggested.

"Balance, please come and sit down," Echidna said.

"Next to you?" Balance asked.

"Please," Echidna said.

Well, Balance wasn't going to argue with _that_. He sat down on one side of Echidna, and Naga sat on the other side.

Nora shyly followed them.

"Nora?" Naga asked.

"This is the first time you've been here without the other Kyurangers," she said. "Is... is it all right if I join you as well?"

"Of course you can," Naga said.

"Of course it's fine, thanks for asking," Balance said sarcastically under his breath.

"What was that, Balance?" Naga asked.

"Nothing," Balance said.

Calder brought over a cup of tea for Echidna, and he smiled as he handed it to her.

"A cup of tea for the pretty mama," Calder said with a grin. "Is there anything else I can do for ya?"

Echidna shook her head and smiled.

"I'm glad yer comfy," Calder said. He looked up. "Looks like I'm needed at the counter. Let me know if ya need anything!" He raced back to the counter.

Nora was watching Naga, who was now holding the baby, and she was making cooing noises and doing the same baby talk as Naga was.

Balance was disgusted. This was dumb.

He looked over at Terazi, who was now looking at Echidna. She had her head tilted again, with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Balance mentally sighed. Terazi was hopeless.

Balance was never truly entertained by these poetry readings. Just a bunch of people expressing their emotions on paper. Hell, Balance could express his emotions _without_ having to write them down. Everyone always knew what he was feeling. And this night was no exception. He was bored, and he would rather have been anywhere else.

Nora had taken a turn reading a poem again, and Balance watched as Naga practically drooled over her overly dramatic, artsy words.

"The passion is not resistible," Nora said. "The passion is exceptionally overwhelming. Now resistible is just the thing to get me wondering if the passion is overwhelming. Does the romance make you shiver? Does it? Above all others is the romance. A romance is rhetorical, a romance is figurative, a romance is poetic, however."

Naga looked like he was going to cry. Balance was disgusted again.

How was this art? This was Nora being a drama queen. What, had she never had a boyfriend before, and wanted to make sure the whole galaxy knew? Balance wished he had the ability to puke.

After Nora had read her poem, she sat down next to Naga again. He had given the baby back to Echidna, and Echidna had grabbed a blanket, and gotten up to feed her. Naga took advantage of this by cuddling Nora on the couch.

"Naga, don't you have a poem to read?" Balance asked.

"Sorry, can't hear you," Naga said. "I'm busy."

Oh, _gods_. How dare Balance try to speak to Naga in public.

Calder had stopped Echidna from walking out of the bookstore. "What are ya doing?" he asked her.

"I must feed her," Echidna said.

"Outside? It's cold."

"That is not proper to be doing in front of everyone."

"No one minds here," Calder said. "Yer taking care of yer child. Don't know 'bout where yer from, but here, ya can feed yer baby anywhere. If you want to cover yerself up, ya can, but it's optional."

Echidna sat back down on the couch. Everyone could tell that she was feeling self-conscious.

"Do they make you hide on your home planet?" Nora asked.

"Yes," Echidna said. "It is considered indecent."

"That's stupid," Nora said. "The baby's crying. You can feed her here."

Echidna looked at Naga, and he nodded. Echidna draped the blanket over herself and started feeding the baby. She looked around.

Not one person was looking at her, except for Terazi. And Terazi watched Echidna breastfeed at home, so Balance wasn't sure exactly what her fascination was.

Balance sulked for the rest of the evening. He had been waiting for Naga to read him poem, but Naga never did. Soon, they were getting ready to leave.

Calder was talking to Echidna, mostly telling her how cute Alya was, and Terazi was standing there like a proud parent. Like she was the baby's dad or something. Balance thought it was weird.

Naga had pulled Nora aside, and they were practically making out in a quiet corner. Balance could have lived another three hundred years without needing to see that.

Balance had almost expected Naga to leave with Nora, but he didn't. It was a Tuesday, and Naga's date nights with Nora were always on Wednesdays. Balance had grown to hate Wednesdays, and he wondered if it was going to get worse with the baby being there.

Wait.

Maybe Naga would be canceling his date nights with Nora?

No. He hadn't done it in the three weeks that Alya had been here.

Balance was not that lucky.

After they had gotten home, Echidna and Terazi had disappeared into Echidna's bedroom to put the baby to sleep for the night. Naga was smiling as he sat down on the sofa, and Balance sat down next to him.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Balance asked.

"Nothing," Naga said.

"Nothing?"

"I'm kind of tired," Naga said.

"Tired? From what?"

"From playing with my sister," Naga said. "And I helped my mom last night. Baby cried most of the night."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Guess you're a heavy sleeper, then."

Balance mentally sighed. He looked over at Naga, who didn't _look_ tired. Balance hesitated for a moment, and then he slid his hand onto Naga's thigh.

"Hey!" Naga cried out, knocking Balance's hand away. He lowered his voice. "Careful. Our moms are in the other room. One of them could walk right out."

"Oh, come on, live a little," Balance said.

"I'm not in the mood," Naga said, moving down to the other side of the sofa.

Balance stared at him. Why was Naga acting like this? Naga hadn't touched him since the day Alya was born.

"Are you pissed at me or something?" Balance asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"You've _never_ knocked my hand away before."

"This is the first time you've done that in the living room with our moms here."

"Oh, ok," Balance said. "So you're ashamed?"

"I'm _not_ ashamed. I don't even know what that means."

"If you don't know what it means, then how do you know you're not?"

"Look, I just don't want my mom to find out. Yours shouldn't find out, either."

"What would be so bad if they did?" Balance asked.

"_Balance_," Naga said, ignoring the question. "We'll do it later, ok? Right now, I'm tired, and our moms are awake."

"Fine," Balance said, leaning back on the sofa.

* * *

_**Two years earlier**_

_Balance ran... well, skipped... to find Naga at the number six key._

_"Naga!" Balance said as he found him. He waved at him, but Naga was looking up at the sky. Balance quickly made his way closer to him, trying not to trip over the rocks. "Who appeared before you? For me, it was you, Naga!" Balance chuckled. "Did I appear before you?"_

_With his usual straight face, Naga replied, without even turning around, "For me, no one appeared."_

_Balance stopped dead in his tracks. _

_"Perhaps I have no heart," Naga continued. _

_Balance had no idea what to say to that, except for the obvious. "You do too have a heart, Naga."_

_Naga finally turned and faced Balance. "You are just saying that. This proves it. I still have no emotions."_

_"Naga... that's not true."_

_"Then why did I not have an illusion?"_

_"I... I don't know, Naga."_

_Naga sighed and sat down. "I know you are trying to help, but you are not. I do not understand. I am a Kyuranger. They all have emotions. And I still have none. Why can I not have emotions?!"_

_Balance sat down next to him, trying to stay calmer than Naga was at that point. "You grew up without emotions. It's a hard thing to learn. Some people have emotions their entire lives and still don't understand them. But you're doing just fine."_

_"I am not fine!" Naga cried out. _

_"You're angry, Naga. That's an emotion." Balance sighed. Anger was the first emotion that he had seen Naga pick up, and he had learned it very quickly. Actually, many times when Naga was trying to use an emotion, he always seemed to lean towards using anger, despite what the moment was calling for. It didn't seem like Naga even realized that was what he was doing. Balance always figured it was because the people of the Hebitsukai system originally had intense, violent emotions. But he also knew that that wasn't the kind of emotion that Naga was seeking. "I'm sorry, Naga."_

_"You would not understand," Naga said quickly. "Your emotions are all over the place. Everyone always knows how you are feeling." Naga felt a wave of jealousy running through him, though at the time he didn't realize that was what he was experiencing. _

_Balance fell silent. Naga was in a place that Balance could never even experience. But Balance felt like Naga was wrong. He was gaining emotions. But that wasn't something he was ready to explain to him. Balance suddenly felt himself guilt-stricken. He was supposed to be helping him, and Naga felt like he wasn't learning at this point. But Balance loved Naga. He was his best friend and... for a while, his only friend. _

_Balance racked his brain…. And it had suddenly dawned on him._

_He saw Naga as his best friend. His best comrade. His literally partner in crime. But this was a man from a place where comradery didn't exist. Friendships didn't exist._

_How was Naga supposed to know what a best friend was? What a comrade was? He didn't. He couldn't possibly know. But if he didn't know was a friendship was… then how was Naga so close to Balance?_

_Naga was close to Balance… because Balance had trained him to be. Naga didn't understand friendship. Or comradery. He stayed by Balance's side because Balance was feeding him emotion. Naga didn't understand love and loyalty, right? _

_The thought that Naga might not even know what a friend actually was... paralyzed Balance emotionally. Naga was just clinging to him on the hope that emotions would come. Naga was just here to learn. Balance wanted to cry. How come he just now realized this? Naga was taught to be Balance's best friend. He wasn't a person. He was a little trained puppy dog getting treats in the form of emotion._

_"Naga, we need to go. I'm sure the others are waiting for us."_

_Naga didn't move. He barely looked like he was breathing._

_"Naga, let's go. I promise we can talk about this later."_

_Naga stood up but didn't move. After a few seconds, Balance walked over in front of him, and picked him up, carefully balancing him on his back. "You're going for a ride."_

_"Balance."_

_"Naga."_

_"Is this supposed to be fun?"_

_"You're on my back, so yes. Lots of fun. Totes." Balance was uncomfortable at that point, but not physically. He kind of liked giving the piggyback ride. But he wasn't going to tell Naga that he was enjoying himself. In fact, Balance thought it was great that everyone was working, and Naga wouldn't see anybody enjoying themselves. _

_The first person they saw was the Commander. And of course, he just had to be enjoying himself with his illusion. They were talking and laughing and drinking..._

_Naga jumped off Balance's back. "He appears to be having fun... yet I..." He trailed off._

_Balance, who was not surprised at this point that it would be the Commander having fun, ran straight over to break up the party. _

_"Commander! Sorry to interrupt your fun, but Naga's getting depressed. Hurry up!"_

_The Commander nodded, and for some reason, handed Balance his drink, which Balance took in one shot. "Supreme Commander Big Bear, it appears I have to go." He got up and turned his key, watching as the Supreme Commander disappeared into a cloud of blue dust. He saluted him. He then looked up to Naga, still watching from the cliff. He then turned the seriousness back on. "Everyone, what's your situation?"_

_Balance calmed down at this point, knowing they were all back to work. He was relieved to hear that some of the team were in the middle of a battle. But he couldn't stop thinking about Naga and what he had realized. He grabbed Naga by the wrist, and, along with the Commander, raced to go meet up with Lucky and the others._

* * *

Balance was lying on the bed, sulking again.

He could hear Naga and Echidna in the next room. Echidna had been teaching Naga how to change Alya's diapers. They were cloth diapers, not those disposable ones, and Naga was having a hard time with cleaning them. Balance didn't care though. He figured, Naga wanted to take care of this baby so badly, Naga could just deal with it.

Balance was cranky... and a bit frustrated.

He had been trying to hide his bad mood, but it hadn't helped. Naga had been ignoring him most of the evening, and Terazi had hardly remembered he was alive. Echidna had been the only one who paid any attention to him, and even asked his opinion about what movie to watch. That had made him happy, even if it was just for a few minutes.

But now it was bedtime, and Naga would hopefully, be to bed soon. He was trying to shift his mood into something a little less disturbing.

He... _really_... needed Naga's attention. _Badly_.

It seemed like forever, but _finally_, Naga made his way into the bedroom. Balance watched as Naga got into his pajamas and laid down in the bed.

"Hi," Balance said.

"Hi," Naga said, barely looking at him.

"Why are you mad at me?" Balance blurted out.

Naga looked at him that time. "I never said I was. Why would you think that?"

"You don't want to talk to me," Balance said. "You've barely looked in my direction lately, and you _pushed_ my hand away."

"Balance, I'm not mad," Naga said. "I just... don't want anyone to know."

"_Why_?" Balance cried out. He lowered his voice. "Why can't anyone know?"

"_Balance_," Naga said, ignoring the question.

Balance hesitantly, but then rather quickly, moved his hand onto Naga's thigh. Naga didn't push it away this time.

"Balance," Naga said. "I really do love your touch."

"Then let me touch you," Balance said.

"I'm tired, Balance."

"You said that before."

"Is it really that inconceivable?" Naga asked. "I've been taking care of the baby all day long."

"Not the whole day, just when your mom went to the doctor."

"Babies take a lot of energy away-"

"Naga!" Balance cried out. "I _know_ you. Stop making excuses and just tell me the truth."

Naga got silent for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Balance asked.

"Well, there is something," Naga said softly.

"Why? You're just not gonna tell me?"

"It's... well..."

"Well, what? We're best friends, aren't we? We don't have secrets. We _keep_ secrets. Together."

"I know," Naga said. He sighed.

"So...?" Balance asked.

"Nora wants me to stop sharing a room with you," Naga said quickly.

Balance would have fallen over if he hadn't been sitting on the bed. "_What_?" he cried out. "How is that any of her business?"

"She just found out... I didn't mean to tell her... that not only do we share a room, we share a bed."

"This bed is _huge_," Balance said. "And I'm not going to buy two beds and lose this comfy one. What, should I get us bunk beds?"

"Nora doesn't want me sleeping in the same room as you anymore," Naga said.

"Oh, right," Balance said. "Because that's _totally_ her decision. You've been dating her for how long?"

"Two months," Naga said.

"And that's enough time for her to call the shots for you? You're just going to let her decide what's best for you? What's next, huh? She going to tell you what books to read? What time to go to bed at night? How about a makeover?"

Naga blinked, and then looked away.

"Naga," Balance said. "Don't tell me. You're going to get a haircut, right?"

"I have an appointment next Monday," Naga said. "A cut and a color."

"_What_?!" Balance cried out.

"Shh, you're gonna wake up Alya," Naga said softly.

Balance was angry, but he did lower his voice for the sake of the baby. "Naga, this is _crazy_. It's up to you what bed you sleep on, and who you share a room with. And if you cut and color your hair just for her, I'm going to be angry."

"Why?" Naga said. "You don't think I'd look good with shorter, brown hair?"

"I think you'd look great no matter what you do," Balance said. "But that's not the point. Why are you letting her make decisions? If we're not sharing a room, where are you going to sleep?"

"With my mother, I guess," Naga said. "Or on the sofa."

"No, no, _no_," Balance said. "No. We're not doing this. We're sharing. End of story."

"Balance, I want Nora to be happy."

"But not _me_?" Balance blurted out.

"Eh?" Naga said. "I thought you'd be happy. You'd have your personal space back."

"_Happy_?" Balance shook his head. "Why would I be happy? Some chick steals you away and makes all of these changes to you, and I'm supposed to be _happy_? Besides, when did I _ever_ complain about not having personal space?"

"You're just jealous, Balance," Naga said.

"Me? _Jealous_? That's crazy! What would I be jealous about?"

"You're jealous because I found somebody that I care about that loves me," Naga said. "She wants to be with _me_."

"If she wants to be with _you_, why is she trying to _change you_?!" Balance yelled.

Suddenly, they heard the baby crying in the next room.

"_Sagepoyo_," Balance whispered as Naga got out of the bed.

"Great, you woke up my sister," Naga said. "Are you happy now?"

"I think the point of this argument is that I'm _not happy_, Naga!" Balance cried out, as Naga left the room to help with his sister.

Balance threw himself back on the bed. He was _livid_.

Who did Nora think she was, anyway? Telling _Naga_ how to live his life? Making him change his physical appearance?

Balance kicked his legs. He knew he needed to cool off, and he got up and walked out of the room.

Echidna's bedroom door was open, but it seems that nobody had noticed when Balance stomped out of the house.

* * *

_**Two years earlier**_

_Balance was exhausted. _

_Even though he just wanted to sleep, he couldn't. He laid in bed and just wondered how things could have gotten this out of control. He just wanted to help Naga. It wasn't that way at the start, but Balance felt that he cared more and more for Naga as time went on. In that meantime, he had found a great friend. Or so he thought. Was it possible that Naga didn't share feelings even close to that? What did Naga see Balance as? Could the concept of friendship be something so foreign to people like Naga? Was Naga seeing Balance as paternal, maybe? Balance wondered if people from the Hebitsukai system could have any type of normal relationships without emotion. Was there a way? Was it possible that Balance was overthinking the entire thing? No. There was no way. Obviously, he wasn't teaching Naga the emotions he needed._

_At that point, he knew he'd have to break away a little from Naga. Not by much, but maybe he could encourage him to pursue a friendship with Spada or Hammie. Maybe if he gave Naga some space, and explained to him that he shouldn't be rushing, it would help Naga. It could also benefit Balance in the long run, too, because it would help Naga to understand their friendship. Giving Naga his space wasn't what Balance wanted, but if it helped Naga, he would deal with it. Having some sort of plan for it at this point, Balance was finally able to fall asleep, though they were woken up early in the morning after a quick attack._

_It was only a routine battle, but it was quickly noted by Tsurugi that Naga was just not himself. Naga was spacing out, and since he had control of the left leg, it was making it difficult to defeat the idiots in front of them._

_"Who's in charge of the left leg?!" Tsurugi was calling out, even though he knew it was Naga. "Stop slacking!"_

_"Leave it to me!" Naga cried out. He tried desperately to get back into the game, but his focus was so far gone that eventually Tsurugi benched him. _

_Balance did his best to remain focused for the rest of the fight, which, sad to say, seemed easier without Naga, in that moment. The fight itself didn't last much longer. Balance tried to see where Naga went, but couldn't spot him. _

_Somehow, though, Naga made it back to the ship in time for a meeting. Tsurugi was attempting to talk about going back to the past, but Garu opened his big mouth with, "What were you doing, Naga? Get your act together!"_

_Balance's heart skipped a beat. Why would Garu bring it up now? Couldn't he see that Naga was hurting? _

_"I am sorry," Naga said quietly._

_"What's wrong?" Hammie asked, a bit more polite than Garu was. "This isn't like you."_

_All the focus was on Naga now. He stood up quickly and said, "I've been here for quite some time, but I haven't obtained any emotions!"_

_"Irritation because of your problems... that's an emotion, too," the Commander stated bluntly._

_Balance knew at this point, that Naga needed more help than he could give him. So he quickly spoke up, saying out loud what he had only practiced to himself the night before: "Just learn about emotions at your own pace. You'll be fine." Balance couldn't even look at Naga while he said those words out loud. But he finally did look over at Naga. "Let's take our time."_

_"Balance..."_

_"So, what's our current status?" Tsurugi asked, trying to get off of the subject of Naga's emotions._

_"The project to integrate the Tokei Kyutama is going well," Balance said quickly. "Very soon, the Orion-gou will be reborn as a time machine!" He held up that stupid Tokei Kyutama. He knew that every time he saw that Kyutama in the future, he'd think of this moment and the thought that Naga might not even see him as a friend. _

_While the team continued making plans, neither Naga nor Balance could pay full attention to the conversation. Balance had noted that Naga's speech patterns had gotten more casual when he was using an emotion, even though Naga didn't seem to realize how emotional he was being at the time. _

_The team seemed ready to go to the past, but the Commander quick told them it would take some time and offered them a break. Balance momentarily cried out in joy, before remembering that he was the one who was working on the project._

_Hammie suggested a barbeque, and everybody seemed on board with it. That is, until Naga spoke up._

_"I'll pass," Naga said._

_The team turned and looked at him. Naga somehow managed a quiet smile. "I'll help Balance."_

_"No," Balance thought. "Naga needs this right now. He needs to be social with everybody else." So even though he didn't want Naga to go at all, he said, "I'm fine. Go have a good time." _

_Balance felt even worse before when he saw the rejected look on Naga's face. But Balance thought that was good. A good emotional reaction. Balance was disappointed, but knew he'd be able to catch up with Naga later, and he was looking forward to it._

* * *

"Balance?"

Naga looked in the bedroom. Balance wasn't there. Living room? No. Kitchen? No, why would he be there?

"What is wrong?" Echidna asked quietly, coming out of her room.

"Balance isn't here," Naga said.

"You were fighting," Echidna said. "Maybe he went outside?"

Naga raced over to the back door and quickly opened it. He ran outside with no shoes on.

"Be careful, son," Echidna said. "It is cold outside, and you are not dressed appropriately."

Naga came back in the house. "He's not outside."

"Where could he have gone?"

"Anywhere, I guess."

"Why were you fighting?"

Naga sighed. "I don't know," he whispered.

"You do not have to lie to me," Echidna said. "I know that Balance has been having some issues since the baby came home."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think he is jealous," Echidna said. "You have been focusing all of your energy directly towards Alya. You have not paid any attention to him."

"That's not true," Naga said.

"It is true," Echidna said. "I have observed you. If you are not with Alya, you are with Nora. He does not like that." She paused. "Naga, a baby changes everything. Not just for me, or for you. But it has also brought out changes for Balance, and Terazi as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naga said. "I spend plenty of time with Balance."

"If that is true, you would not have been having the argument with him," Echidna said. "I do not like that you are putting Nora first before him. He is your comrade. If it was not for him, you and I would not have been rescued from the Hebitsukai system. I would not have had your sister. I am grateful for Balance."

"You are?"

"Of course," Echidna said. "I consider Balance to be my comrade. I have been trying to pay more attention to him, since both you and Terazi have been ignoring him."

"That's... that's not true," Naga said. "I pay plenty of attention to Balance. He's just jealous because I want to help with Alya, and he doesn't like that I have a girlfriend now."

"You are correct, he _is_ jealous," Echidna said. "But it is not what you think. Please listen to me."

Naga sighed, but didn't speak.

"Balance has been nothing but a great friend to you. I watched him put his life on the line to save yours. You do not know what he went through to save you from Akyanba. He cares about you. He does not want to lose you. It is why he wants you close by. You know, I did ask him. The morning after we brought Alya home."

"Ask him what?"

"If he thought it was time that you and I moved out," Echidna said. "I explained to him my reasonings, and I told him that I would be looking for an apartment. This house is too tiny for four people and an infant. It is too tight, and there is no more space. The floors are concrete, too, and when Alya learns to walk, that will be dangerous. And you know how he responded?"

Naga shook his head.

"He said that if space was the issue, he would be happy to go find a bigger home for us, with carpeted floors," Echidna said. "I promised him I would not tell, so do not repeat this. But he has been looking for a new home for us this past week. Something with another bedroom, the same size kitchen, and soft floors so Alya can learn how to walk, and she can play on the floor without us worrying that she will be injured."

"He's looking for a better house?"

"Yes," Echidna said. She smiled. "Naga, Balance does not want to lose you. You are very important to him. I think it would be safe to say that he loves you. He does not like it when you are not around. He gets very morose when you are out with Nora. But he does not want to interfere with your life. He wants you to be happy. It is just taking him some time to get used to you focusing on other things in your life and I believe you need to respect that."

Naga sighed. He had never thought about any of this before.

"Did I overhear correctly, that you are going to be getting your hair cut and colored simply because Nora asked you to?"

"Yes," Naga said.

"I do not approve of that," Echidna said. "You should not have to change your looks for somebody who states that she loves you. You should not have to make any changes for her."

Naga didn't say anything. He knew that Echidna and Balance were both right about that.

"You are an adult, and you can do what you please," Echidna said. "But please, make a decision because it is what _you_ want. Do not make a decision because it is what somebody else wants. Do not let Nora run your life. Do you understand what I am telling you, Naga?"

Naga nodded slowly.

"I do not think you do," Echidna said.

Naga frowned.

"I am going to try to sleep. Your sister will wake me up in a couple of hours." She paused. "You do not need to run into my room every time she cries. Remember, I am her mother. You are her big brother. I will take care of her. Please, take care of yourself."

Naga was a bit taken aback. "Mother, what are you saying? I _want_ to help you. I am responsible for-"

"You are responsible for _yourself_," Echidna said. "Alya is _my_ child. I need to make sure she is taken care of. I will get up with her at night. You will not. You cannot help feed her unless I pump, which I will not do in the middle of the night. You are also probably disturbing Balance every time you get out of bed. Oh, you should also know, I will be looking for a job as soon as Dr. Bastet clears me to work."

"I never said you had to _work_!" Naga said.

"Naga, I am going to do what is best for my family. I checked, and I am eligible to work on this planet. With my experience as a secretary, I should be able to find work quickly. I will take care of my children to the best of my ability. You are my son first above all, and I want to see you happy."

"Mother-"

"Do not argue with me," Echidna said in a tone that Naga had never heard from her before. "You have your own responsibilities. Right now, you need to decide what you are going to do with your life... and who is important to you."

"What are you saying?" Naga asked. "That I need to choose between Balance and Nora?"

"I am not saying that," Echidna said. "But if you are going to have a relationship with both of them, you need to figure out how to balance your time better. Even if that means paying less attention to Alya."

"But she's my baby sister."

"She will still be your baby sister, forever," Echidna said. "Please... do not let Alya overtake your life. She will need your love and protection. She will always love you. I will make sure of that."

Naga was silent.

"And as of right now, Nora is not a permanent fixture in your life. Do not treat her as one. You have not been dating long. Do not lose focus on the important things, like your friendship with Balance."

"Balance... I need to find him."

"You do not need to do that," Echidna said. "Do not chase him down. But you had better be there for him when he comes back."

Naga nodded again and watched as his mother disappeared into her bedroom and shut the door.

"I have to take Balance back," Naga said to himself.

* * *

_**Two years earlier**_

_"Where's Naga?" Balance asked._

_The team looked at him, and then at each other. Hammie and Kotaro both looked like they wanted to cry. Lucky explained to him what had happened. How Akyanba had coerced Naga into joining her, in order to unlock his emotions, which had ended with Naga turning against his own comrades and him becoming the Dark Warrior, Hebitsukai Metal. Lucky explained that they did everything in their power, but that Naga wouldn't come back to them, and left with Akyanba with a smile on his face. _

_"Naga..."_

_"I'm sorry," Lucky said. "Even though we were with him."_

_"I'm sorry," Hammie said, "it's because I said something to Naga that I shouldn't have."_

_Balance saw tears in Hammie's eyes. "It's not chan-Hammie's fault!" he exclaimed. "Worry not! Anyway, the Tokei Kyutama is all plugged in. Yay yay!"_

_"Balance!" the Commander said. "You don't have to force yourself."_

_Balance dropped his hands. He felt that it had been his own fault. He couldn't give Naga what he wanted. This was a desperate act from Naga. He regretted pulling away from him. If he had told Naga he could stay and help him with the project, this would never have happened. But now Balance needed to take responsibility and fix this, immediately._

_"Then, could I ask for one selfish thing? Mind if I don't go to the past with you?"_

_"You want to save Naga all by yourself?" Garu asked._

_"Naga is..." Balance almost said what he really wanted to but didn't. "I have to take Naga back."_

_"Looks like we can't all afford to go to the past," the Commander decided. _

_"I will remain," said Lucky. "Balance and I will save Naga."_

_"Me, too," said Hammie. "I can't just leave Naga behind."_

_"We will definitely take back Naga!" Garu announced. _

_Kotaro agreed. _

_"Guys..." Balance said. He never thought about it before, but it didn't seem like he was the only one who thought of Naga as a friend._

_"Leave the past to me," said Tsurugi. "Right, Spada?"_

_Spada didn't look like he wanted to go back to the past, but he agreed. "Everyone, be sure to bring Naga back."_

_"Aibou," Champ said._

_"Yeah," Stinger said. "We are also going to the past."_

_"I have to pilot the Orion-gou, so I am also going to the past," spoke up Raptor._

_"All right, it's decided then," the Commander said. "Lucky, Balance, Hammie, Garu, and Kotaro remain in the present time to rescue Naga."_

_"Okyuu!" agreed Lucky's team._

_"Going to the past are Tsurugi-kun, Stinger, Champ, Raptor, Spada, and myself."_

_"Okyuu!" replied Tsurugi's team._

_"Everyone, even apart, our hearts are one. Do not forget that."_

_The Kyurangers agreed. They quickly planned their next moves. As Tsurugi's team left for the past, Balance knew they had a hard fight ahead of them. _

_He was ready to fight for his best friend. He had to take Naga back._

* * *

Balance had simply gone for a walk. He did end up at a bar, but it only took him one drink to calm down. As much as he would try, he didn't _hate_ Naga, and had a hard time staying mad at him. But he was frustrated, in more than one way, and he didn't like how things were going with him.

And he _didn't_ like Nora.

Nora.

Who did she think she was? She was just going to come in and steal Naga all for herself. She was going to _change_ him into what she wanted him to be?

Well, that was bullshit. Balance loved Naga, and he loved Naga for who he was. His personality, even his looks. Though Balance did decide that if Naga changed his hair, he'd still be... pretty good looking.

Balance needed to stop. He was driving himself crazy, and when it came down to it, he just had to accept the inevitable: Naga was eventually going to leave.

But Balance... did not want that.

Stop thinking about it. This is stupid.

_Really_ stupid.

Balance knew at this point, he needed to make a decision.

And he knew what needed to be done...

... as painful as it was.

* * *

Naga couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. At one point, he had heard Alya cry, but he didn't dare leave his room after his mother told him not to.

Instead, he just stared at the ceiling. He _wanted_ to sleep. But he wanted to be awake when Balance came home.

It felt like forever, but _finally_, Naga heard the front door open. He waited to see if Balance was going to come to bed, but he eventually realized that Balance wasn't going to.

Naga was too curious at this point. Since Naga had last checked the clock, it had been almost twenty minutes. Naga finally decided to get up to see what Balance was doing.

Balance was passed out on the sofa. Naga couldn't figure out exactly why Balance hadn't gone to bed, but he wanted to find out.

"Balance?" Naga whispered as he shook Balance's shoulder. "Balance, wake up."

Balance sat up quickly, startled. He looked around and noticed that it was Naga who had woken him up. "Naga? What's wrong?"

"Why did you leave and why didn't you come back to bed?"

"Naga," Balance said, rolling over. "I don't want to do this right now."

"Why not?" Naga asked. "I can't fix the problem if I don't know what it is."

"Naga, you don't understand anything," Balance said. "I can't get anything across to you."

"I understand now," Naga said. "I've been ignoring you in favor of Alya and Nora and I'm sorry."

Balance sat up straight. "Naga?"

"I'm very sorry," Naga said. "It's just... I'm so excited to have a sister, and I just want to take care of her... and Nora... Nora loves me."

"Nora doesn't know what love _is_," Balance said, laying back down. "She doesn't love you. Not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Naga, Nora is trying to _change_ you," Balance said. "The haircut, new color... she's trying to decide your life. She thinks it's ok for her to make decisions for you, because _you_ are allowing it."

"I'm canceling my appointment," Naga said. "I won't change my looks for her."

"I don't _believe _you," Balance said. "You've spent these past three weeks pretending I don't even exist, and I find anything coming out of your mouth right now hard to believe."

"Balance, I'm _sorry_," Naga said. "Please. Let's work this out." He paused. "Come to bed. I'll take care of you."

"No."

"_Balance_."

"_No_," Balance said. "You're not going to make this up to me with sex."

"I don't know what else to do."

"I do," Balance said. "Go back to bed... _alone_. I'll stay on the sofa until you find a new place."

"New place?" Naga asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother offered to move you and the baby out," Balance said. "I'm going to take her up on the offer. I'll buy you a house if need be."

"I don't want to move out," Naga said.

"You _have_ to," Balance said. "I'm not an important part of your life anymore, and obviously, it's what's best for both of us."

"I _need_ you, Balance."

"You don't _need_ me, Naga!" Balance sat up again. "These last three weeks proved it. You're moving on with your life, and I'm just sitting here, in the way of it."

"That's not true, Balance."

"It _is_ true, Naga." He paused. "I'm breaking up with you."

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you," Balance said. He stood up. "We don't even need to be friends anymore. And the BN Thieves... that's _completely_ over with."

"I don't want that!"

"It doesn't matter what you want. Not everything is _about you_," Balance said. "I have needs and wants, too!"

"But I need you."

"You _don't_. You've proven that. Naga, don't make this any harder than it should be."

"Balance-"

"Stop!" Balance cried out. "I'm done. Go back to bed. You can have the bedroom for yourself. You're organic, you need a better night's sleep than I do."

"It's _our_ bedroom," Naga said. "And it's _your_ bed."

"Nothing in my life is _mine_ anymore," Balance said. He turned away from Naga.

Naga's eyes widened. "What... what do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter," Balance said. "Just... go to bed. Please. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just... please. Go away."

Naga didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to upset Balance any more than he already was. He nodded, even though Balance was facing away from him, and he headed back to the bedroom and quietly closed the door.

"And you were _never_ mine to begin with," Balance whispered to himself as he laid back down on the sofa.


End file.
